Suite love More than brothers
by mew8800
Summary: discover how one incident changes the love of two boy


I do not own the suite life of zack and cody and CONTAINS TWINCEST IF You R AGAINST ITVPLEASE DON'T READ AND LEAVE

PREVIEW

IT WAS A RAINY WEDNESDAY AND THE TWINS ONLY GOT 1 WEEK LEFT BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS... READ ON BELOW

IT WAS A RAINY WEDNESDAY AND CODY MARTIN AS USUAL WAS THE FIRST ONE TO BE AWAKE AT 6:30 AM AND AS HE LOOKED ACROSS THE ROOM HE SAW HIS TWIN BROTHER ZACK MARTIN SLEEPING SOUNDLY .

A LITTLE PAST

2 YEARS AGO CODY FOUND OUT HE WAS GAY AND THAT HE LOVE HIS BROTHER IN A ROMANTIC AND SEXUAL WAY HE LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM . IT ALL STARTED TWO YEARS AGO WHEN THEY FIRST MOVE INTO THE HOTEL IN A SUITE OF TWO ROOMS AND 1 BATHROOM THEY SHARED THE SAME ROOM IN SEPERATE BEDS BUT EVERYTIME CODY HAD A NIGHTMARE OR THEIR WAS A STORM HE WOULD CRAWL INTO ZACK'S BED AND SLEEP WITH HIM .

ALL THIS BROUGHT THEM CLOSER MORE THAN EVER ANDCFROM THEN ONWARDS THEY BECAME THE BEST OF FRIENDS BUT THEY BOTH FELT SOMETHING MORE THAN FRIENDLY OR BROTHERLY THEY BOTH FELT THEY HAVE DEVELOPED FEELING FOR EACH OTHER BUT NO ONE KNOWS THIS NOT EVEN ZACK AND CODY.

NORMAL POV

AS CODY APPROACH THE KITCHEN CAREFULLY CLOSING THE DOOR NOT WANTING TO WAKE HIS BROTHER . LOOKING AROUND HE FOUND HIS MOTHER NOWHERE AND FOUND A NOTE IN THE TABLE WHICH SAYS THAT " I'VE LEFT FOR NEWYORK FOR A VERY BIG GIG AND WON'T BE BACK UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY . FOR DINNER AND LUNCH YOU GUYS CAN ORDER ROOM SERVICE OR CODY CAN COOK WHAT EVER YOU GUYS WANT AND I'VE INFORMED EVERYONE THAT YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE HOTEL SO LOVE YOU

MOM"

NORMAL POV

SINCE ZACK WAS STILL ASLEEP CODY DECIDED TO FIRST TAKE A SHOWER AND WHEN HE FINISHED HE WOULD PREPARED BREAKFAST FOR THEM.AND CODY WENT TO THE BATHROOM.

AT 8:30

ZACK WOKE UP TO THE SMELL OF BREAKFAST AND THAT ALSO HIS FAVOURITE PANCAKES WITH CHOCOLATE SPRINKLERS ON TOP CODY LOVES MAKING ZACK HAPPY AND KNOWS WHAT MAKES HIM HAPPY.

ZACK APPROACH THE KITCHEN AND IN ENTERING HE SAW CODY COOKING AND ASK WHERES MOM ,MOM LEFT FOR NEWYORK AND WONT BE BACK UNTIL NEXT TUESDAY CODY REPLIED ,SO WE HAVE THE SUITE ALL TO OURSELVES FOR THE WHOLE WEEK !ZACK EXCLAIM IN EXITEMENT AND WE'RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO OUT PF THE HOTEL MOM HAD INFORMED EVERYONE NOT TO ALLOWED US TO GO OUT ,CODY INFORM ZACK

WHO CARES WE HAVE THE SUITE ALL TO OURSELVES WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT .

AFTER BREAKFAST CODY START CLEANING UP AND ZACK WENT TO TAKE A SHOWER ON ENTERING THE BATHROOM HE SAW CODY'S BRIEF IN THE FLOOR WHICH CODY MUST HAVE DROP ACCIDENTALLY HE TOOK THE BRIEFS AND HE STARTS SMELLING IT AND HE GOT A BONER HE WRAP IT ON HIS NOW FULLY ERECTED 8INCH DICK AND START JERKING OFF AND START MOANING

AS CODY WAS CLEANING THE KITCHEN HE HEARD NOISES LIKE SOME MOANING COMING OUT OF THE BATHROOM A PICTURE OF ZACK MASTERBUATING CAME TO HIS MIND AND HIS DICK CAME TO ATTENTION BUT JUST TO MAKE SURE HE WENT TO CHECK ON HIS BROTHER

ZACK FORGOT TO LOCK THE DOORS AND CIMODY WITHOUT THINKING IF KNOCKIBG WENT IMMEDIATLY INTO THE ROOM AND AS SOON AS CODY ENTERS ZACK CAME ALL OVER CODY BRIEFS CODY WAS SHOCKED AS WELL AS TURN ON BY THIS SIGHT ZACK DID'NT NOTICE CODY ENTERUNG THE ROOM UNTIL HE TURN AROUND SEEING HIS BROTHER STANDING BEHIND HIM AND SAW CODY'S BULGE STARTING TO FORM A TENT IN HIS PANTS .

CODY WAS SPEECHLESS HE FOUND NO WORDS COMING OUT OF HIS MOUTH AND WENT INTO HIS ROOM AND ZACK FOLLOWED HIM AND TOLD HIM I SORRY I'AM JUST UM..THEIR SOMETHING I HAVE TO TELL U

FOR ALMOST 2 AND A HALF YEARS NOW I HAVE STARTED TO FEEL THIS LOVE FOR U AND NOT IN A BROTHERLY WAY BUT IN A ROMANTIC WAY ... I KNOW U HATE ME NOW AND THINK I'AM DISGUSTING BUT I JYST CAN'T HELPED IT I LOVE U TO MUCH CODY...

CODY JUST SAT THEIR STILL FACING HIS HEAD DOWN THE PILLOW not even able to look at his brother

 ** _NOT BECAUSE HE THOUGHT HIS BROTHER WAS DISGUSTING BUT BECAUSE HE WAS EXITED TO KNOW THAT HE FELT THE SAME_**

 ** _BUT HE THO UGHT ToHIMSELF what if i MAKE ZACK THINKS I HATE him JUST FOR FUN AND taking ADVANTAGE_**s

 ** _FINALLY CODY SPOKE OK I'LL FORGIVE YOU BUT YOU EILL HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY AND WANT ZACK DID NOT LIKE THE DEAL BUT JUST TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT WITH CODY HE'S READY FOR IT ..._**

 ** _RR AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP_**


End file.
